Suspicions
by friendsforever247
Summary: Rachel can no longer stand being without him, and she's become so depressed. Conan, who watches over her, can no longer suffer seeing her like this. Seems like the only person who can bring her back is Jimmy kudo. Please RR
1. Being a kid

**Suspicions  
Disclaimer:** Not mine, that simple.**  
Series:** Case closed Detective Conan  
**Main characters:** Jimmy x Rachel Shinichi x Ran  
_Please do NOT forget to leave a review!_

**A/N:** This is my _first_ detective Conan fanfic. So please encourage me to continue, and make me feel better about how I write this, by leaving me reviews and comments. Please, leave me one after, telling me what you think. Please? I beg of you?

_

* * *

_

**_ Suspicions_**

** —Chapter 1—**

Rachel stood out alone in the night, under a street light, as if she was waiting there for something. Her head facing up at the stars, she thought. _Where are you…?_

Rachel wiped the tears that were forming at the edges of her eyes. She missed him so dearly. It's been a while since she had last seen Jimmy. She remembers… his handsome face, that cute smile and that voice of his… that _use to_ always bring a smile across her face.

Every night she still dreams about him, or either that she couldn't sleep, because she would be to busy crying, because he was missing. Why didn't he visit her at least once in a while, if he was really okay, if he really did care?

_He doesn't care. Does he?_ She felt her heart crush at the thought. _He doesn't even bother to keep in touch; it's always about his detective life. And he calls himself a detective. _

He hasn't even realized how much I fell for him…

"But since that time he left, he promise he'd come back." She whispered her thoughts to herself. "And just thinking about it, since he's been gone, there was always Conan." Her thoughts drifted off to the sky. She shook her head.

"No, it can't be possible."

Conan walked out of his room, normally seeing Rachel's dad, aka the famous _Detective_ Richard Moore, sleeping face flat, drooling on his newspaper. He was really useless when there wasn't any case for them to solve.

Conan yawned, and rolled his eyes, "What an idiot."

Rachel seems to find something interesting to be staring out the window for a very long time. She had looked really depressed lately. And he just couldn't stand seeing her like that. Sometimes he would catch her crying at night, or waiting outside as if _He, jimmy_ was going to come back.

She's been like this, since last week, on Valentines Day when Rachel has declined all the invitations of all the guys who had asked her out, because she actually thought Jimmy would come back. On that day, she was so excited to see him again, and she had such a positive attitude. She even made her own candy for him, and that night she waited outside his house… the whole day he hadn't came back. She stayed there alone, and cried.

He felt really bad, it almost made him want to cry himself.

He **HATED** it when she cried. Everything seems like it's always his fault, when she cries.

'_She must really hate me now…'_ Conan felt his heart wrenching into pieces.

"Rachel, Last night I was looking for you," Conan walked up to her, his eyes pleading "Where were you? You just left without saying anything…" He already knew where she was, though he wanted to know what she was going to say.

"I was just getting some fresh air, and I just thought about some stuff." She sadly looked down at him, but was tempted to make smile,

"About what, Rachel?" Conan smiled back.

She just glanced down at him. She didn't answer the question. She turned her head away and stared back out the window. Conan felt regret come on.

Suddenly, Rachel turned back and looked at Conan with questioning eyes.

"Conan… I ne..." She closed her eyes for a while, and shook her head.

"Do you really talk to Jimmy? I mean, he does call, like you said, right?"

"Yes?"

"He's a great guy, don't you think?" She asked. Jimmy was the greatest guy she knew, and she just wanted to hear that again. It's just since he hadn't come visiting her, or called in ages, it seems like all he ever cared about was himself and his detective reputation. And that didn't make him sound like the great guy she thought he was.

"Yes." Conan nodded, a little embarrassed.

She straightened. "What does he say, when he calls?"

"Nothing really," he said hesitantly, "He just asks normal things, like how your doing?"

Rachel put her finger on her cheek, and thought. "Hmm, that's strange," Never taking her gaze off of Conan, "He never usually asks anything about me, it's usually about himself."

Conan chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of his head. '_I ain't that conceited, am I?'_

Silence starting growing between them. She turned away and looked out the window. It seemed like she was just staring at nothing, just looking out the window to avoid his gaze.

"Rachel, don't worry, Jimmy will come back soon," Conan broke out, "_he_ said." and added at the end. She smiled sweetly and turned back to him.

He was so adorable; he was like a little Jimmy. Rachel had fought the urge of pulling Conan into an embrace, and prevented tears from falling, by shutting her eyes. Those were the words she _wanted_ to hear.

There was a soft knock at the front door. Rachel had jumped back a bit, and then stood up. She approached to open it. Conan decided to follow her.

"Hurry up and get that will you!" Her dad called, half asleep.

"I got it!" She looked down to the door knob, sweat falling from her forehead. She had the hopes of it being Jimmy. What if it was? What if it wasn't? She wasn't sure which she wanted most. Her hand nervously reached, and pulled the door opened.

No, it wasn't Jimmy. It was just the mailman.

"We have some mail for Mr. Jimmy Kudo,"

"Huh?"

He stepped aside, letting another man wheel in a barrel filled with letters, almost as tall as the ceiling. Rachel's Jaw dropped down to the floor, Conan on the side, let out a sigh.

"What are all of these?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it says here, half of these seem to be invitations for crime scenes and cases, and the other half is love letters from teenage girl fans. Wow, I find Mr. Kudo quite conceited."

Conan choked; she didn't need to hear that! Rachel's face contorted in gut wrenching pain, and she tried very much to hold in her anger. But she just couldn't help it. Her hand pulled the mailman's shirt from the collar, and brought him face to face with hers. Conan closed his eyes shut, and covered his ears. She was going to explode.

"WHY DO YOU BRING ALL OF THIS TO ME?" she shrieked.

"I was ordered to send this all to a young lady, I was told by a close friend of Mr. Kudo by the name of Dr. Agasa!" He stumbled back, as she let go.

'_Dr. Agasa eh…' _Conan's eyebrow twitched.

"But, why to me?" she raged, glaring daggers at him.

"You are Mrs. Kudo, right? _You_ are Mr. Kudos wife?"

"WHAT?" Conan and Rachel both said in unison. Conan's cheeks flushed red, his eyes grew slightly wide.

"Who told you that?" Conan could see anger burning inside of Rachel.

"Dr. Agasa. He told me to send this all to Mrs. Kudo, who is staying at this address Madam." He had to ask, "You are the wife of Jimmy Kudo, the young famous detective, right?"

Rachel's angry expression slowly faded into a grin, as an idea slipped through her mind. Conan didn't like the looks of that.

"You mean that handsome detective," Conan flushed, "I miss so much?" He heard her voice rise, and speed up. Tears were forming at the edges of her eyes.

"The one that goes on always talking about mysteries and cases, and his stupid detective work, who only thinks about his conceited self, who never calls or keeps in touch, that never tells me anything nowadays, and the one that lets me suffer because he doesn't even care? That Jimmy Kudo!" she snarled.

Conan froze up. Ouch.

"Yes?" The mailman replied nervously.

"Hmph," She grumbled "That conceited heart breaking detective doesn't even have a wife; he's too young and immature, and too blind to even notice and stick to one girl! --Now, send this all to JIMMY KUDO, who I do NOT know, where they all belong!"

Rachel took the barrel of mail and flung it out the door, luckily, the mailman ducked before it all had flung into his face.

"B-but?"

"NOW!" Conan jumped back, as the door slammed. Rachel's head just wouldn't stop spinning. She rubbed her head temples, holding herself to stand straight.

_She's thinking too much again…_

Why was she getting mad so easily nowadays, what reason was there to be mad? Was it just because _Jimmy_ wasn't there? It's not like she couldn't live without him, right?

No, it's just the fact that Jimmy had _always_ been there with her, since she was a little child. Until that one day, she remembered when he ran off on her at the fair, leaving her behind, worried sick. She had never seen him since. But… that was also the day she had met Conan.

She spooked a glance at Conan.

He looked just like Jimmy when he was little. But instead Conan wore glasses, and he looked much more innocent. Jimmy just couldn't shrink out of nowhere. That's impossible.

But then again, when she met up with a friend of Jimmy, by the name of Heiji Hattori/Harley Hartwell, Harley had told her that 'Jimmy was interested in her, and that he _is_ around, _for sure_. He said Jimmy's watching over her, watching almost everything she does.'

Would Jimmy really spy on her?_ 'What for…? He doesn't need to hide like that.'_ She thought, '_did something happen…? Will I even get to see him ever again…?'_

Conan was staring up at her, wondering what she was just standing there about. Was she thinking about _Jimmy_ again? Was he really that precious to her? Stupid question, of course he was. He remembered on the first night she had met 'Conan', when they were walking in the night, out of nowhere, she randomly said _I love him_. He loved her too. But he just wanted to tell her as HIMSELF,

as Jimmy, not as Conan.

She looked as if she was in pain. Sometimes he wished he could tell her he was _right_ there, before her eyes. But he was afraid of how she would react. She would KILL him, for hiding it from her, and the fact that she told him every little secret no one knew about the way she felt. On the other side of that, he would see the happiness in her eyes… and he wanted that. He missed her smile, he missed seeing her happy because it also gave him joy.

Another knock on the door occurred, pulling the two out of their thoughts. Though, the sound was more of pounding. Richard woke up, and blinked his eyes to clear his vision. There he had seen, Conan and Rachel just standing still, staring idly back at the door.

"Fine, I'll get it this time," Richard lazily pulled him up, and walked over to the door.

"COOONAN!" Three kids of his age ran through the door, like a small stampede. Conan didn't have to turn to see who they were.

Conan sighed. With expecting something to come from them, they all tumbled down upon him.

"What do you know its Conan's little friends, and his girlfriend?" Rachel calmly said, smiling softly.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!" Conan pushed all of them off. He winced at the thought of Amy being his _real_ girlfriend.

'_Ugh, she's too young Rache; For goodness sake I'm a 17 year old detective who's trapped in this tiny little body! You need to understand my feelings are all for you…_'

"So Conan, did you go off solving any cases today!" Amy asked, clinging arms around him. The little girl had obviously had a huge crush on him.

"Hehe, no nothing today,"

The other two boys on the side, Mitch and George, who also obviously had a crush on Amy, Conan had seen steam almost coming out of their ears all because of simple jealousy. But hey, they could have her. He didn't want her.

_He wanted Rachel… _

But he couldn't have her either, if he was little like this. He had to wait until he was Jimmy again. And he wanted to be Jimmy again so bad.

Speaking of Rachel, Conan turned back to the direction to where Rachel was no longer standing. He turned his head, looking around for her, who was sadly walking back to her room. He tried to run after her, but only hesitated as the three kids pulled him back,

"No Conan!" They said, "We're going to go play outside! Common, let's go!"

_'Three against one, in this tiny body…?'_ Conan had sighed in defeat, and decided to go play along for the day.

He'll just have to talk to Rachel later on, when _these_ kids are no longer around.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave a review before you leave… please, please, please!

Well this was the first chapter, and it's only getting started. And I'm kind of enjoying writing about case closed, and something that's actually not an Inuyasha fic. I wanted to try something new. And I PROMISE, I'll continue ASAP, if you guys leave me reviews! No matter if it can be hurtful no FLAMES please, they scare me or if it is really small, as long as it helps me feel like I need to continue, or any nice corrections.

So any questions so far?

**_REVIEW PLEASE?_**


	2. fading

**Suspicions  
Disclaimer:** Not mine, that simple.**  
Series:** Case closed Detective Conan  
**Main characters:** Jimmy x Rachel Shinichi x Ran  
_Please do NOT forget to leave a review!_

**A/N:** A short scene, Rachel remininsing on the past. And she runs into someone quite... Jimmyish. Romance starts from this chapter... i think. Please R&R.

* * *

**—Chapter 2—**

It had been better that taking a break from helping her dad solve cases. It gave her time to think.

She was alone again. Walking out in the streets, as the sky was getting darker. Every now and then she thought the same thoughts over and over again.

"Jimmy…" She muttered under her breath; feeling relieved just saying his name once again.

While walking, she ran across seeing that familiar house, standing in front of her. She wrapped her fingers around the fence, her eyes scanning, and millions of memories running through her mind. Rachel stared at the front door of _Jimmy Kudo's_ house. It felt rather strange that she had been staring at that house for a while, but she had never took a second to take her eyes off of it. She never wanted to.

It started raining. Water ran through her hair, and down her face. And the wind started whipping her hair across her face. Her arms encircled her own body, and stopped her self from shivering.

The tips of her lips slowly rose at a thought, a memory that had occurred quiet often before Jimmy had disappeared. It was at this exact spot, and time.

She closed her eyes and remembered it clearly…

---_**flashback**--- _

It was raining late at this night, rain pouring down at the two teenagers standing on the side of the house. After getting back from a case that took a day long, the 17 year old detective pulled out his keys and opened the gate, motioning her to hurry on in.

"Hurry Rachel, get inside." He said, taking a glance at the soaking girl before him. She ignored him.

"It feels so clean," She muttered to herself. She closed her eyes, and lifted her head, enjoying the rain that poured down on her. He watched her hazily through the rain, blushing.

"I'll walk home now." She turned on her heel, to the direction to where she lived.

"Then I'll walk you home."

She turned and faced him, "Jimmy, we're already at your house. Just go inside before you get sick."

"_So what about you," he asked, concerned "You're going to walk home, get sick… without me?" he teased, Rachel's cheek flushed. _

"No, I don't want you getting sick, period." He smiled, "Please, come inside." He pulled the gate wider, signaling her to enter before him.

"It's late, plus I'm already tired. I need to get home," Rachel looked up at the dark sky, "And if I don't start heading home now, it would be too late for me to walk home."

"Then you could sleep here with me?" Before he knew it, her fist was like a magnet being pulled by another magnet, which was his face.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he rubbed the forming bruise on his cheek.

"Sorry." Rachel sneezed. Feeling a warm hand press against her cheek, her eyes looked up, only to meet two blue orbs before her. Her face felt as cold as ice, and he slightly felt her teeth chattering.

"See, your getting really cold."

His hand reached down and grabbed hers, their fingers laced with each other. Her cheeks turned from pale white, to fire pink. She never took her eyes off of their hands, which was held together for quite a while.

"You stubborn woman," he pulled her into the gate, and into his house, "You've already caught a cold."

When they entered, He let her change in his extra clothes he had, which took him forever to make her wear. She can be very hard headed and stubborn at times. When he was done with that, He quickly let her lay in his bed, pulling the blanket over her. He stood up and looked down at her,

"Your dad, Rache? He's going to kill me." He winced at the thought.

"Your problem," She sneezed again. Jimmy laughed.

"Stop picking on me or you won't feel any better." He joked.

He was expecting her to hit him or something, but instead she agreed. He blinked in confusion.

"Your right, I'm jinxed." Rachel closed her eyes to sleep, "He's probably drunk anyways, so by tomorrow morning he won't even notice I was gone." she yawned, "Nighty, night."

Jimmy smiled, he turned around to quietly make his way out, but he was pulled back by something that gripped onto his wrist.

"Where are you going?" He heard her ask from behind him.

"I'm going to the other room, to sleep?" He answered in a question.

"You're not staying here with me?" Jimmy looked behind him, trying to see through the darkness in the room. He looked down at Rachel.

"Jimmy, I'm too scared to be alone in your huge room."

"Of what? What ever scares you; you could use your Karate skills, and kick their ass." He wasn't sure if he said it seriously, or if it was just another joke.

There was no response. Silence was growing, and he still felt the grip around his wrist.

"Just for tonight then," her grip finally loosened, and she smiled softly.

"Thanks Jimmy."

---**End **_**flashback**---_

She shook her head at the thought. She shouldn't fall for someone who isn't with her. It's not like they were going out. They were BEST friends. Just because they were opposite sex, doesn't mean anything.

And plus, she doesn't even know if he felt the same…

_Maybe it was just an unrequited love... _

She leaned forward, pushing her weight against the gate. Which made her stumble forward, as it pushed open. _'The gate was unlocked?'_

She quietly stepped forward, trying not to make any noises, so she wouldn't be caught by anyone. Slowly, she stepped up and reached for the front door's knob. Her hand was shaking.

'_Dammit, it's lock._' She cursed. Her dripping hair froze up her shoulders, so she laid her head against the door, wrapping her own arms around her, to stop herself from shivering.

Rachel had jumped and slightly screamed, as someone from behind her had wrapped their arms around her, pulling her into their own warm and dried, covered body. Without struggling and looking back, she leaned against that person, and she closed her eyes.

_It felt so familiar…_

Her eyes shot opened. '_It… couldn't be…?_'

Rachel whirled around, and gasped. She pressed her eyes closed to clear her vision. Hazily, she looked up at him again. '_This is what you get from crying too much, especially in the rain_' She could barely see him, but she thought…

'_It has to be him, it just has to be…_' she hoped.

"Jimmy," she pushed back, to take a good look at him. She barely could see his face, because his bangs fell over his eyes, and the shade of the umbrella he held over his head. He wore a warm green jacket, with long jean pants.

"…Jimmy Kudo, is it really you?" her eyes were pleading, pain shooting through her whole body.

She had heard no response. This had freaked her out; she hated it when he was so mysterious.

"Jimmy Kudo… just answer me… dammit…" was all she could only choke out, her voice was cracking. Everything was suddenly starting to fade away. Her legs started to shake, and she started loosing balance.

"What are you doing here?"_ finally he answers her._

"Do you …know how… worried… I was?" More tears fell from her eyes, as she felt like she was slowly falling forward. Why was everything getting so fuzzy? And why was she starting to loose conscious…?

"I missed you so much."

He had caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"Rachel, Are you okay? Don't, Rachel, Wake up!" She gripped onto his shirt. She held onto him as if she never wanted to loose him again. As everything was fading away, his face… his voice…

It was like she was in another world.

* * *

Oh, whos that! you'll have to wait till next chapter... )

**A/N:** Much different since the last chapter. I think I should of started it off with this Chapter. But neh, if you guys keep reading, i think you guys will get the hang of this story. But please tell me what you think so far. Just click the review button!

review please... PLEASE, I BEG YOU!


End file.
